


to the zoo we go

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, elephants., l legit cry reading it sometimes, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes Q to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the zoo we go

  James  noticed the signs slowly    the first being late night documentaries on them Q liked to watch when he was expecting James home  near one am 

The second sign was  the small tattoo of one on Qs ankle that he'd found while sharing a bath  it was  tiny and well drawn and very cute. 

    The odd collection of figurines  that   lived In the bedside table really  tipped him off.  James had ment to place his gun in the drawer. But found it populated by  little figures made of  sturdy plastic and rubber    

At first James couldn't figure it out. Why would Q have little toys. Then he realized Q probably  had a thing for elephants.   

     The little toy figures were cute. But James figured maybe Q would want to see one in person. 

 

   It took a few weeks to get it all straightened out. But finally and not for a small amount of money 

  James had booked them a trip to the zoo  and a private meeting with the elephants. 

 

      "Oh James I haven't been to the zoo in forever " Q said    
  He was sitting with his knees up to his chest in the front seat. Sipping from a thirty ounce go cup of liquid. 

  Shoes had been kicked off after the first twenty minutes revealing electric green socks that seemed to go clear to his knees. 

 

  The rest of the car ride was populated by Q chattering endlessly about the cars passing them and what ever else drew his attention.

 

  When they finally arrived and parked.  The first thing James   was dragged to see at the zoo was the aviary.   A walk through   full of  exotic birds and noise.   Q spotted a small duck and followed it  while James tried to make friends with a red macaw.   

After this was the petting zoo. Where they found a miniature goat.   Q found a clean spot to sit and    let it sniff his hands. 

Slowly it came closer until it was  licking his fingers and wrists. It's cry was similar to that of a human baby which after a few tries Q was able to copy and repeat back to it.         

 

Then  Q took his hand and they walked to the tiger exhibit      watching as the huge amor tiger rolled in the sand.    James liked the penguin tank. He'd rested against the glass and   the penguins came swimming over to investigate him. 

After exhibit of the biggest deer Q had ever seen the sign had read  white lipped deer. But to Qs shock they looked more like moose. 

It was time for lunch and after that It was time for James  surprise. 

 

James led him over to the elephant show ring at the front of the zoo. 

Where they met with a young trainer named Nina who unlocked a tall wooden gate and let them behind the  ring.     

She left them for a minute then came walking back in with a large female elephant. 

  James heard a gasp next to him and looked over to see poor Q looking as if he might faint. 

"This is Siri "  she said  "she's our  oldest of the five   elephants  at 50 years old and also our tallest at nine feet.  "

 

After a quick show  of all the things she could  do.   The trainer urged her forward    telling them it was alright if they wanted to touch her.   
   
  James gave Q a push forward

he'd go over once Q was finished with his moment. 

The young trainer   smiled at them  kindly as Q slowly  moved closer.   

 

     James    made the camera start recording  as Q  with a trembling hand  stroked the broad trunk, the deep rumblings of her breathing  audible close up.  He could just hear Q whisper " I'm dead aren't l"  

Q looked up and found one big Brown eye looking down at him through thick black eyelashes.

     
An odd feeling settled over him. Like all the air had been sucked away and the universe was slowly grinding to a halt as this nine foot tall elephant, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen   gazed at him with an astonishingly human expression in her eyes.   Warm and kind and happy to have his attention.   

 

   James stepped up beside him as Q began to cry.   
" What's the matter  baby" James asked Wrapping one arm around his waist. 

  He hadn't thought Q would have this reaction to spending time with his favourite animal.

"she's so beautiful" Q sobbed. One hand wiping his eyes and the other stroking Siris trunk. 

There was a moment of silence ,Q trying to control his tears and failing.   then the elephants trunk unfolded from where it was coiled and Q felt the lip at the end grab his hand, holding it in her trunk.

 

"aw look she's holding your hand the trainer" said.  Oh this boy had it bad for the elephants  it seemed.     She smiled  An experience very similar with this very elephant is what got her into veterinary school.  

 

His eyes grew huge  he took a deep breath   tears streaming from his eyes. trying and failing to stem even more tears as Siri held his hand trying to make him feel better.   

 

" Thank you  siri Oh God your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen"  he managed to say.

Two hours of  hanging out with the elephants . All five of them and James was finally  able to get Q to leave.  They were sweating and sunburnt and James was getting a bit tired. He'd changed batteries twice  in the camera. 

Q held one hand out for James  yanking him close " I love you so much"   he said sniffling and trying not to rub snot on James shirt.  James held him close  not caring his shirt was being soaked. 

 

 " Don't be embarrassed we get that reaction lots of times" the trainer said waving her hand at him as Q apologized for getting tears and snot all over.  "Though usually it's the children that cry.  "

"Thank you so much  "James said   he knew they be back   probably within the next month depending on how work went. 

  On the way out James  directed Q to the  gift shop.    Watching him roam around and  noticing the look on his face when he spotted the  large elephant stuffed animal.   
  He  shook his head and moved on to the smaller ones.   
He picked out a little one then hurried over to the penguins. While Q was picking out small ones  James went over and pulled down the huge elephant.    

Yes it was expensive  but being a spy did pay very very well.    

So James figured why shouldn't he  spoil Q with everything he wants every now and then. 

     
When Q met him at the counter. His mouth dropped open to see him holding out the big plushy.  " you sure ?" Q asked. Having looked at the tag on the big one.   
    " I'm here to spoil you rotten"   James said  leaned over and kissed him making the cashier kid  blush. 

Q yawned widely as they drove home.  They'd been out in the warm sun all day and it was starting to show.   

Q was pinked and covered in freckles  And had very little energy. 

  The ride home was filled with idle chatter and Q trying to get James to sing along with the radio.   

 

Well at least until Q fell asleep 

**Author's Note:**

> Qs probably going to marry him for this lol.   
> And the elephant will be at the ceremony for sure LOL


End file.
